


Very Distinctive

by Kayim



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Leverage, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a very distinctive superpower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Distinctive

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a standalone comment fic fill, but it turns out that I've managed to cross it over into my Avengers crossover series. And inadvertently created a whole Leverage AU in the process.
> 
> Although the idea of Eliot being a mutant was one I've [played with before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/446382/chapters/763727), so it may have been inevitable...
> 
> ETA: I have now removed this from the crossover series as there are some issues with the timeline that I can't resolve. Maybe one day it will move back in there, but for now, this is a standalone...

Eliot appreciates that his ability is one that allows him to blend in with the general populace. Too many of the mutants he's met in the past are limited by blue skin or fur, or extra limbs – or an extra head in one particular case – but he has none of those restrictions.

What he has instead is a level of spatial awareness that borders on precognition. At least that's what's Xavier described it as. Eliot prefers to just call it good fighting skills. The ability to pick up numerous fighting styles is nothing to do with his genes, but is his own choice, his own dedication, his own training. The combination of the learned skills and the mutant ability, however, leave him all but unrivaled in hand to hand combat.

It's the mutant ability that causes him to slam the brakes on his pickup and come to a halt in the middle of the deserted highway. He should have been alone out there – he's seen no sign of anything larger than a feral dog since he crossed the border – but there is clearly another person in the vicinity. He feels a tingle on the back of his neck that tells him he's being watched.

He climbs out, standing in the road. "Show yourself," he calls out to what looks like an empty patch of desert. "I know you're there."

There is no hesitation in his voice. He's learned to trust his instincts and has no doubt that if he can sense someone else, they're really there.

A couple of meters in front of him, the air shimmers slightly, and a blond woman is standing there with a bemused smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Sue Storm," Eliot states, instantly recognizing the blue uniform she has on. 

"It's Sue Richards now," she corrects him. "And how did you know it was me?"

Eliot shrugs. He'd met Reed a year earlier, but not the rest of his team, and Reed had spent enough time talking about his fiancée that Eliot knew who he was looking at. "Not many of us out there with invisibility. It's a very distinctive superpower."

"I'm impressed," she admits, before her smile drops. "But now I need your help. My brother's gone missing and I need your help to find him."

"What makes you think I've got nothing better to do than help you?"

He sees Sue's breath hitch slightly but she's confident that he'll help her. Which means she knows a lot more than she's letting on.

"Because wherever Johnny is, he's not alone. I think he's with someone you know quite well."

She doesn't need to say the name. Eliot _knows_ exactly who she's talking about.

"Jensen," he whispers.


End file.
